1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to luggage technology, and more particularly, to a stepless retractable handle assembly for luggage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A luggage normally has rollers mounted at the bottom side thereof, and a retractable handle mounted at the back side thereof. By means of the rotation of the rollers and the draggable function of the retractable handle, the carrying convenience of the luggage is enhanced.
For enabling a luggage to be dragged with less effort, conventional retractable handles are commonly made in a multi-stage telescopic design. In the retractable handle adjustment process, it needs the help of positioning pins, positioning steel balls or other positioning structures to achieve the desired positioning effect. However, these positioning structures likely to cause a limitation in the adjustment process, making the user unable to adjust the retractable handle to the most appropriate height according to the actual needs. This will also affect the comfort of the use of the retractable handle with luggage.